


The Wardens

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, They Finally Kiss, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 18. The WardensAlistair and Elissa share a romantic moment, Barkspawn gags.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Wardens

It was late in the evening, camp was made, dinner cooked and eaten, and most of the party had long since retired to their tents for the night. Barkspawn had been resting in his tent waiting on Elissa to finish up and join him. The hound tossed and turned unable to go to sleep, he always slept better when Elissa was there. Curiosity got the better of him so he rose from the bed roll and began his search for Elissa determined to get her to bed. 

It didn't take him long to spot Elissa, but she was sitting alone with Alistair. Elissa had a soft smile on her face, they must have been talking about something pleasant. Before Barkspawn trotted over to join them he had caught the look on Alistair's face. The man looked like he was going to be sick. Alistair fidgeted with his hands and looked back and forth to Elissa and then back to the ground. Barkspawn couldn't help but to sit there and watch Alistair's facial expressions shift from pained to horrified, he wondered if he was going to puke.

Alistair took a deep breath and began to speak in a rushed voice. "So all this time we've spent together... you know: the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us... will you miss it once it's over?" Alistair had cleared most of his worry from his face and managed to look only slightly ill. 

"It makes me tear up just thinking about it." Elissa deadpanned and then smirked at Alistair.

Alistair's eyes crinkled and he laughed, "there'll be no more running for our lives. No more darkspawn." Alistair groaned, "and no more camping in the middle of nowhere." They giggled and then grew quiet once more. Alistair looked plaintively at the ground for a moment before he turned back at Elissa, she had been watching him with a hint of worry creasing her features. Elissa placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Alistair straightened his back and took her hand from his shoulder and held it. "I know it... might sound strange, considering we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to... care for you. A great deal. I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together, I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself." Alistair smiled awkwardly at Elissa, "am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever... feel the same way about me?"

"I think I already do." Elissa answered quietly. Barkspawn was too far to tell but he was certain that they both wore matching blushes, he rolled his eyes at the thought. 

"So I fooled you, did I?" All the worry and sickness seemed to leave Alistair as he chuckled and leaned into Elissa, "Good to know." He raised his free hand and held the back of Elissa's head. Their lips meat and Elissa's hand gripped tightly on to Alistair's shirt. Barkspawn started to groan but he was quickly shooshed, turning his head he noticed that Zevran and Leliana were also watching the display through Leliana's tent flaps. The hound tilted his head and wondered how long they had been there before he saw in the corner of his eye that Alistair and Elissa finally pulled apart. "That... that wasn't too soon, was it?" Alistair timidly asked.

Elissa giggled, he cheeks now flaming red and obvious from where Barkspawn sat, "I don't know. I need more testing to be sure."

"Well, I'll have to arrange that, then, won't I?" Once again they laughed and then fell back into silence, but this time neither turned away. They sat there gazing at each other, holding on to the other's hand in their moment of quiet. "Maker's breath, but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man." 

"Kiss her again!" Zevran shouted from Leliana's tent. Alistair, Elissa, and Barkspawn all turned in surprise at the sound.

Zevran's laughter was soon muffled by something and Leliana popped her head out of the tent and loudly whispered, "sorry!"

"Andraste's flaming sword!" Elissa cursed, "can we not have a moment of privacy!" Her eyes threw daggers at Leliana's tent, but the rogues were quick to shut and seal their tent flaps. Her harsh gaze snapped on to Barkspawn, "tent. Now." Her finger pointed at their tent and the hound wasted no time following the order.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like using the canon in-game dialogue.  
> Does this make me lazy? maybe  
> Does it save me time on writing so I can make a small fic everyday for this month? YES
> 
> AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN


End file.
